True Love
by Lenalee-Chan101
Summary: The battle between the Demons and Exorcists continue but Allen and Lenalee got married and have something to tell the Black Order.Chapter 3 & 4 are up!
1. Chapter 1

I was lying on our bed waiting for Allen was supposed to be back from a mission by now I heard a knock at my door I knew who it was it was Lavi he helps me now that Allen is gone for most of the time because he is now a general the youngest in history at 20 years old. I was 21 Allen and I got married, I remember it like it was yesterday I wore a white silk dress and Allen was there waiting for me he had always been waiting for me and helping me I loved him and he loved me, also Bak-San and Komui nii-san were actually crying . Now was 4 months later and I was 3 months pregnant, it had taken a month for us to do it, it was mostly nii-san's fault that we didn't get the chance. Lavi promised Allen that he would take care of me every time he left and he was the only one who knew, I hadn't told Nii-san either otherwise he would go all sister complex. I got up slowly looking down and looked at my stomach it was barely showing for 3 months I heard another knock why was Lavi in a hurry today. Allen's missions seem to get longer every time I was to stay at HQ because it "would be to dangerous for me because I could be the Heart" Levier told my brother. Allen talked about raising a family after we get married moving to the country and live there then here were exorcists were raised. We wanted our children to live normal lives, and now that I am pregnant that dream would become reality. I got up and walked to the door.  
"Lavi stop being in a hurry", I looked up and saw someone else.  
"Allen-Kun your home!"  
"Yeah, I am"  
I reached up and wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
"I love you, Allen-Kun  
"I love you ,too"  
He closed the door and we sat on our bed we were kissing slowly again and it was building up as usual now we were lying on our sides he was kissing my neck. The last time I saw him was two and half weeks ago when I first told him about the baby, he was happy to have a kid we could raise and nurture ourselves and so was I. He put his hand on my stomach.  
"Allen", I told him starting to sit up," we have to tell Komui nii-san soon, you know that right". He then sat up too.  
"When do you want to tell him?"  
"As soon as possible"  
"How about now Lenalee we could get over it"  
"Yeah, Let's go now" , I stood up carefully, Allen was sitting next to me helping me onto my feet, he held my hand while walking to see Komui nii-san we were both afraid wondering what Komui would do. We were now outside of his lab our hands were shaking.  
"Allen are you ready?", I asked him looking down.  
"Yeah, I am Lenalee"  
Lab's POV  
"Why are we here?", Kanda asked really annoyed.  
"Because I said so", Komui told him.  
"BECAUSE I SAID SO WHAT A STUPID REASON I'M LEAVING YOU IDIOT", Kanda said.  
" Wait", Marie said "I hear Lenalee and Allen their outside"  
"Really! My Precious Lenalee here I come", Komui went running toward the door  
"Lenalee has something important to tell us Allen too",Marie told Komui. Komui stopped and ran toward Marie and Marie was telling him everything they were saying.  
"Allen are you ready?" Marie told them now everyone was around them listening to what they were going to say next.  
"Yeah, I am Lenalee"  
"Maybe we should wait Kanda is in a bad mood, I just heard him yell"  
"Lenalee, were going to have to face it anyway the baby is still going to come and we can't keep it a secret from them, plus Lavi has a big mouth he is going to tell someone anyway"  
"BABY!!!" Komui screamed "Allen violated my defenseless little sister!!! It's time for Komurin the 20th to step in!"  
"NO!!!", everyone screamed still around Marie they heard a knock at the door. It was Lenalee and Allen, They all knew they were going to tell them about the baby everyone was surprised nobody has been pregnant while living in the Dark Order, nevertheless an exorcist. The child of a General and an exorcist who could be the Heart, their child could be an exorcist, a very powerful exorcist. When the door opened everyone was still crowded around Marie they ran back to where they were and pretended nothing happened.  
End of Lab's POV  
We were still holding hands when we walked in I saw all my friends and I was about to tell them I was pregnant 3 months pregnant and I was scared really scared. saw Komui nii-san at his desk he was fixing the papers on his desk which he never cleans, maybe he's on drugs! I held Allen hand tighter.  
"Komui nii-san I need to tell you Allen and I are going to have a baby", I told him while looking down my face was a bright red.  
"NOOOO! MARIE WAS RIGHT KOMURIN THE 20TH IS COMING!!!"  
Everyone screamed while trying to find an exit except the exorcists when Komurin the 20th came, Kanda killed immediately.  
"Thanks a lot Moyashi", Kanda said to Allen while walking past the couple.  
"It's Allen, Bakanda!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man if I did that would be awesome but I don't!

I was sitting in the office were everyone in the Order was surrounding me and Allen. Komui nii-san wasn't here because Lavi tied him up and threw him in the library, everyone was asking questions now I felt uneasy about it because everyone was looking at me and Allen they had known that we had done it and that was embarrassing. Lavi thought that I wasn't that kind of girl, but he was happy that I was pregnant. Kanda was pissed off as always and went to his room. Alystar and Miranda were blushing and I was feeling tired. I got up Allen did the same helping me once again.  
"I'm feeling tired I'm going to sleep", I told them, I walked outside Allen was behind me he put his arm around me and kissed my forehead.  
"We finally did it", I told him I put my arm around his waist.  
"Yeah, and no one got killed"  
We were almost to our room, we got a bigger room since we got married it was large and beautiful, the room had an elegant taste, there was a fairly large bed and a balcony that Allen and I would look out to see the rose garden. Now I could see Allen sleeping on our bed, Allen was tired of course now with more level 4's then there were before. I walked over to our bed on his side. I put my hand on his cheek he looked cute when he was asleep.  
"Allen we've bee through so much now we get to experience something way different then all the other things".  
"Your right Lenalee", I jumped, I thought he was asleep ,"We get to experience having our very first child together there is nothing more special then that", he told me now sitting up.  
"How about our wedding?", I questioned a little mad.  
"Yeah that was special too", I smiled with satisfaction ,"but your brother and Bak-San were crying"  
"So", I told him.  
"And screaming so loud that the priest had to stop"  
"But it was a wedding people cry, Miranda and Alystar did"  
"But they weren't screaming"  
"and"  
"Do people usually scream?"  
"Yes, of course they do"  
"Are you sure?' , Allen questioned me.  
"Fine the crying was okay but the screaming not so much, anyway let's talk about us and the baby"  
"I think that after you give birth to our baby we should move", Allen told me.  
"Yeah, Komui nii-San would have a fit if we left before his niece or nephew left before the baby is born", I smiled just thinking of the way he would act.  
Allen put his hand over my stomach ,I put my hand over his. I looked up to see Allen looking at me smiling ,I smiled too and leaned in to kiss him on the lips.  
"Allen, I love you and I'm happy to have you." I kissed him again on his lips our kissing was getting more intense now I was on top of him now.  
"Lenalee Lee please report to Komui's office", I heard my golem say.  
"Allen, I'm sorry I have to go, later okay. And get some rest you look tired"  
"Bye I'll see you later okay", Allen said to me while I was walking out I was close to the office I opened the door there was Komui nii-San.  
"Lenalee, sit"  
"Nii-San is there something wrong?", I asked wondering why he was acting like this.  
"Lenalee are you sure this is what you want"  
"If you're talking about the baby of course I want it!", why was he asking this!  
"It's just that your young and your an exorcist!"  
"Why are you doing this!! I thought you wanted me to be happy! And I'm happy with Allen and the baby were going to have!!"  
"I'm worried because of Leverrier!! What if he hurts you and the baby!!"  
That made me be quiet Leverrier he ruined my childhood and my whole life ahead of me and I didn't want him to ruin my child's either, I ran out of there as fast as I could even though I heard Komui nii-san calling me. I ran to my room, my eyes were watery then the tears began to come why? Why me? I didn't want Leverrier to take away my child.

Hi this is the author this is my first fan-fic I know that it's not good but anyway I need baby names and I haven't decided whether it would be a boy or a girl!! So R&R and send in some good boys and girls names!!


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning I was sleeping on my side with Allen's arm around me I could barely sleep I was wondering when Leverrier would come to the order to find me. I didn't tell Allen last night, I was afraid of what he would think and if he had to confront him though he meet Leverrier when we came home from the ark and didn't like him. I was scared that my child could become an exorcist and I didn't want to say the rest I was to afraid to say. Allen and I would have to put or lives at risk to save a new life our baby's, my baby would become an experiment to him. No, think positive if I try hard enough I could protect me and the baby inside of me. Allen was waking up his arm was a little tighter around me then before and he now had he chin on my shoulder. A tear came out of my eye and Allen saw.  
"Lenalee, why are you crying?" Allen questioned.  
"Allen, I'm scared. I'm scared that our child would go through this war with one of us being gone most of the time, and because of Leverrier", I whispered the last part."I was talking to Komui nii-san and he's afraid for me too, I'm having second thoughts now"  
"Don't", Allen said to me," I'll help you and our child no matter what".  
I turned around and hugged him as hard as I could but I knew that he would protect me and the baby but we would have no chance against him especially me. I can't even look at him without wanting to run or scream, I started to cry harder then I was before. Then I stopped I put my hands on my stomach.  
"Lenalee what's wrong?"  
I smiled then told him "The baby just kicked"  
"Really?"  
"Yes really, Allen this is the first time that it kicked"  
I was happy that Allen was here to experience this with me right now especially that this was the first time the baby kicked. I smiled again happy, no really happy.  
"Lenalee", I heard Allen say he sounded a little serious.  
"Yeah Allen"  
"Next time the baby kicks please tell me okay", he was looking at me smiling that smile that would make me smile, I smiled back of course.  
"Yeah, I promise that I would tell you"  
Allen got up and changed into some other clothes so he could go to breakfast.  
"Lenalee do you want to come?"  
"Yeah, I'll come I'm feeling kind of hungry anyway"  
I got up and changed into a black skirt and a white shirt. We left our room and began to walk to the cafeteria, most of the time we were in the hall many people were congratulating us and there was even more congratulating when we walked into the cafeteria. Allen got a whole cart of food while I got some strawberries. We saw Lavi sitting and sat with him.  
"Hey Lavi", Allen said to him. We were sitting across from him now.  
"Wow Allen, it seems like you're the pregnant one and not Lenalee", he joked around.  
"Lenalee Walker please report to the supervisor's office", we heard through the speakers. I kissed Allen on the cheek and then left, Komui nii-san wanted to talk again, I had made him mad didn't he want me to be happy or be miserable. But when I entered his office I saw him, Leverrier the man Komui nii-san was trying to protect me from.

Guess what I have two names that I'm probably going to use its not official yet so … If it's a boy: David Mana Walker and if it's a girl: Alice Mana Walker but tell me how you feel about the names on a scale of one to ten.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's been a while hasn't it Lenalee Lee or should I say Lenalee Walker, I believe I didn't get an invitation to the wedding", Leverrier told me.  
I stayed quiet while I sat in the chair next to Leverrier.  
"So Lenalee is it true?", he said I felt him looking at me now, but I just kept looking down or look at Komui nii-san who I could tell was scared for me.  
"Supervisor Lee can you please leave the room", he told my brother. Komui nii-san listened to him he left me here with the beast.  
"Lenalee are you intending to keep the child?"  
Instead of answering I nodded my head to say yes.  
"Just as I thought the child of the heart and a general could have a positive outcome when the baby is born"  
I put my hand over my mouth to keep myself from screaming but it didn't keep me from crying.  
"Lenalee this is why I'm letting you have the child if not I'll make sure the baby's first breath is its last", He smiled that smile that proves that he would and could do it. Then I had enough.  
"No!!! You're a monster and will always be Leverrier!! I don't want Allen and my child to become part of your little experiments!!" I screamed at him, he then got up and slapped me. I fell to the ground crying even harder then I was before then there was this pressure in my chest then I couldn't breathe and everything went black.

I know it's a short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it! R&R


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke I was in the infirmary Komui nii-san was by my side he was asleep I was now retracing everything that happened before everything went black, I remember Leverrier slapped me when I yelled at him. I then heard the door open it was Allen and Lavi, I pretended I was asleep. They began to talk at first it was about all the fun times we all had then Leverrier came up.  
"So nobody really knows what happened in there, huh?", Lavi asked Allen.  
"Yeah, Komui said that he heard Lenalee crying and yelling and came in after she collapsed", Allen told Lavi he sounded really upset about it too.  
" He supposedly slapped her face because she yelled at him", Lavi told Allen he sounded a little mad. My head was lying on the left side of my face I could hear Allen get up and kiss my forehead he put his hand on my right cheek, I flinched that's where Leverrier slapped me.  
"Hey Lavi, come hear I guess he really did slap her", he then moved my hair that was in the was in the way.  
"Yeah it's a little purple he slapped her pretty hard that she now has a bruise".  
"What if the baby's hurt?", Allen questioned.  
What if the baby's hurt, no I'm strong enough right? I shouldn't question myself like this otherwise I'll lose all the hope that I have.  
"So now that rumor is true what are you going to do now Allen"  
"I don't know honestly, Leverrier is just to powerful, he could do something to me, Lenalee, and most importantly the baby", Allen said.  
It was all my fault that Leverrier would do something to me and the baby, I don't think anybody in the order ever yelled at him.  
I opened my eyes.  
"Hi Lavi and Allen"  
"Oh good your awake it five in the afternoon, and everyone's outside wondering how you are", Allen told me.  
"I'm fine, I'm really happy your here Allen, you too Lavi, and I can't really forget Komui nii-san", I looked and saw him still sleeping whispering my name. "I just really want to go back to our room, can you help me up?"  
"It's okay I'll carry you", He told me.  
"No, I can walk", but it was too late he already took off the blanket, placed his his arms under my legs and back.  
"Fine", I said a little mad,"But I'm pretending I'm asleep".  
Allen carried me outside where everyone in the order was. Some people were asking if I was okay and Allen told them I was fine. We got to our room faster then expected he put me on our bed. I was wondering if I really had a bruise and wondering what Allen was thinking right this moment he was now next to me. But I already knew he was thinking about the health of me and the baby.  
"Allen don't worry about me and the baby, I'm strong enough"  
"I know it all that Leverrier gets to you mentally and not physically"  
He was right Leverrier always got to me mentally all of my memories that I want to forget as child was to run from the order but to be brought back by Leverrier. This was the first time he has hit me.  
"Allen you are right", I said while turning on to my side not facing Allen, he put his arm around me and began kissing my neck, I turned onto my back and kissed his lips. This time was different we hadn't gotten interrupted yet usually this is the time put we continued Allen was on top of me but then Komui nii-san came in.  
"LENALEE, I heard him screech," I WAS IN YOUR ROOM AND WHEN I WOKE UP YOU WERE GONE!!!, then he opened his eyes, and they widened when he saw Allen on top of me, it was a good thing we hadn't gotten to far.  
"ALLEN!!!, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY PRECIOUS LENALEE, IT'S TIME FOR KOMURIN, HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!  
I got up and hit his head.  
"Leave!! And give me the remote!", he gave me the remote which I dropped to the ground and crushed it.  
"Um, Lenalee, if the remote breaks it would still activate", he said then ran out.  
Great, I turned around and looked for Allen he wasn't here even greater he ran away. I went outside and decided to look for Allen myself. I was walking when I heard screaming, Komui nii-san wasn't lying after all.


End file.
